


A Dragons Sacrifice

by uPawNightFury



Series: A Dragons Sacrifice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Dragons, Heart, Organ, Organs, Sacrifice, Torture, Wyrm, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uPawNightFury/pseuds/uPawNightFury
Summary: A young male dragon was living his life when he was chosen to be taken to the temple to be sacrificed.





	A Dragons Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> if this post does well i'll post the next part if not then i'll only post it if someone asks me to!

I was a young male Wyrm in the city of blaze when I was chosen to be sacrificed. I was thrown into a cage and brought to the temple. Where I had my beautiful wings cut off. I roared in agonizing pain as the blade of the saw cut through the membrane of my right wing. I barely felt him do the same to my left wing. I looked up to see both my wings laying on the floor beside me. Before I had both my fore and hind legs tied up in a special dragon proof chain and I was walked out onto the stage. Where half a dozen humans stood by an altar.

Pushing me onto the altar and positioning my head so I had a clear view of my chest and clamping it there, so I couldn’t move it at all. The humans wanted me to watch it all. As they tore out my beating heart. The human said a few words before raising the sacrificial dagger over his head. I watched in fear as he stabbed it right into the center of my chest. I roar in agony as my silver blood sprayed everywhere. I watched as he began sawing my ribcage away taking his time and making it as painful as possible. It felt like centuries before he pulled out the dagger and set the dagger down. Before he tore away my ribs. I watched as he then hooked clamps into my hide to get a better view of my chest cavity.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I was looking right into my own chest cavity. I was watching as my lungs inflated and deflated as I breathed. I could see the very organ that I was about to lose. the silver heart was thumping away pumping my blood and generally keeping me alive. It wasn’t long before the human picked up the sacrificial dagger again. I had a perfect view as he stabbed the dagger right into my beating heart. Blood squirt out of my chest as he cut through the veins connected to my heart. It was almost to much but the magic on the altar wouldn’t let me pass out. It forced me to watch everything as the human sawed away at the precious organ.

I watched through pain filled eyes as his hand reached into my chest cavity and grabbed onto my heart. I watched as he pulled the organ from my chest while it was still beating with my silver blood pumping out of it with every beat it made. The clamp was removed by one of the other humans and as soon as it was removed I swirled my head around to look at the human that was holding my heart. I saw him holding my most vital organ in the air as all the humans cheered at the sight of the heart. I kept my eyes on my heart as he set it onto the altar. The pulsing of my heart was slowing with each passing second. A few minutes later I watched as it gave one last shuddering pulse before going completely still.

The chains that held me onto the altar were removed and I was pushed off the altar that was barely keeping me alive. I crawled over to where my heart laid motionless. The humans were laughing at my struggle to live. I had almost reached the motionless organ when black spots began to fill my vision. I managed to reach my heart and pick it up before I collapsed form the blood loss. I cradled the organ against the hole in my chest before a human brought an axe down onto my neck severing my head. I still had a shred of life left in me as my head was picked up. I got shown my headless and heartless body for a few seconds just before the life left me.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this at a later date and addon more to it!


End file.
